dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Gareth Bowley
Gar eth has been a fan of Doctor Who since 1986. In 2007 Gareth wrote a series of thirteen short stories under the pen name of J. P. Donaldson. All thirteen stories were designed as a series of 6th Doctor adventures set between The Trial of a Time Lord and Time and the Rani, and featured on the fanlib site. Sadly after Gareth completed the christmas special the web site which hosted these stories closed. The trailer he produced for these stories can still be found on thumb|300px|right|The New Sixth Doctor Adventures - traileryoutube (see insert below). He also wrote some short stories on fanlib for the Doctor's other incarnations, but only as stand alone episodes. These were originally put onto fanlib and again came off line when the site ended. The following year Gareth was asked to submit a Dr Who audio script, on the strength of his short stories. The first script he submitted was The Eyes Have It. The basis of his story was how strange he found the experience of opticians strapping large glasses to his head in order to check sight. This ultimately led to being asked to provide a prose story the brief being something based loosely on the BBC's The Adventure Game. Gareth vaguely recalled the series but not enough to sculpt a strory around the concept so instead he opted to take some popular game shows and incorporated them into it, this became The Game of Adventure Gareth has written and edited BARKING MAD and BARKING MAD II for Top Doctor Mark Ten Productions. He is currently in pre-production on BARKING MAD III, IV and V. Details on production can be found at Top Doctor Mark Ten productions on facebook. In 2010 Hole Around A Rock Productions released a series entitled Wap'd Stories. Gareth wrote the second story in their production: The Last Human. In addition to his writing Gareth has turned his time to audio acting. He can be heard acting in the following companies production's: BROKENSEA PRODUCTIONS: - MAUDELAYNE SERIES 3 as Maudelayne President George Gordon - THE ROBOT WITH A HUMAN BRAIN VERSUS THE INSIDIOUS OCTOPOIDS! as General Orders - MAUDELAYNE SERIES 2 as The Black Bull of Norroway - DOCTOR WHO as Lasen - MAUDELAYNE as The Inspector / The Fisher King DAM PRODUCTIONS: - THE ADVENTURES OF CLARIUS AND HONCO as Seigal FORWARD MOMENTUM: - STAR WARS: KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC: OUTCASTS as Senator GIANT GNOME PRODUCTIONS: - STAR TREK XEN as Captain John Harris - DOCTOR WHO: LEGENDS OF A TIME LORD as Reverend Wheelright / Captain Burroughs / (plus credits annoucer on some episodes) - STAR TREK OUTPOST as Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith GYPSY AUIDO: '- '''GYPSY COVE as Samael - TAM LYNN P.I. as King Carian - TWISTED TALES OF FAERIE as Hunter - STARGAZERS as Prince Liam Stateum '''IMAGINATION LANE:' - TWELFTH NIGHT PARTY as The Admiral - TOM CREAN: SALIOR ON ICE as Dr Edward Wilson - IMAGINATION LANE BACKROADS CHRISTMAS PARTY as The Admiral - SAXONBOC as Offa - HMS LYDIA as The Admiral KUNG FU ACTION THEATRE: - LITTLE GOU AND THE KIND WORD as Tailor Hahn - TWIN STARS BOOK TWO as Captain Argus - D-RANGER as Mister Right - TWIN STARS as Foster MADGEEK PRODUCTIONS - BLUE SKY as The Prime Minister MISFITS AUDIO: - SCIENCE OF DEDUCTION as Lestrade - STARGATE: JAL KEK NEMRAN as Master Bra'tac - AN ANIME CHRISTMAS YEAR 1: A CHRISTMAS CAROL as Pumba / Tristan / Zelos - SIR PHILIP DE BARRY as Sir Robert FitzSteven PENDANT PUBLISHING: - STAR WARS: BLUE HARVEST as Watto STAR TREK EXCELSIOR: - STAR TREK ANBAR as Jack Junior - STAR TREK EXCELSIOR as Lt Cmdr Joshua Underwood / Security Officier Perelson / Cardassian Soldier SPIRIT BLADE PRODUCTIONS: - UNTOLD ALLIANCES as The Bishop TOP DOCTOR MARK TEN PRODUCTIONS: - BARKING MAD II: ENCOUNTER AT HALO 7 as Scorbius / Guards - BARKING MAD as - Scorbius / Bartender WHEELALITY PRODUCTIONS: '''- '''EDWARDIAN ENTERTAINMENTS as Edward Oglethorpe - SPLINTERS OF THE GATE as Gerald St. Jude - DRAGON as Sir Lucius - WARP'D STORIES as Ki Formwechsler/Jame Retief - BINGO THE BIRTHDAY CLOWN as Tunis the Unstoppable - WARP'D SPACE as First Mate Grady - TOBERMOREY as Bertie - BRIDE OF THE MINOTAUR as Gerald St. Jude - SWORD KVETCH as Mazurin - A TRILOGY FOR CHRISTMAS (Wheelality Productions) - Albert Grapp Category:Writers Category:Actors